A Change for the Better
by Mora Nagareboshi
Summary: Eridan and Sollux hate each other, but what happens when one of them wants to change? The lives of the two trolls will be followed as they make a change for the better. Rated M for later chapters.


A Change for the Better

Notes: So, a few quick notes, and yes, there are more at the bottom. Sorry for such a long wait on a new story. I have so many ideas right now, some of them started, others...are still just ideas. I'm thinking of finding a beta reader, but I'm not sure if I should. That's about all the notes for now. Oh, before I let you read the story, I'm taking requests. If you have a pairing or a small prompt/idea you would like to see written, just PM me and I'll start work on it. I will be a little busy though, due to my own stories and band camp. Well, enjoy!

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

TA: what ii2 iit fii2hdouche?

CA: uh hey sol

TA: what do you want ampora?

CA: um im just...uh...bored?

TA: and what the fuck do you expect me two do about iit?

CA: i...dont knoww..

TA: that2 really pathetiic.

CA: shut up

TA: eheheh why 2hould ii iit2 pii22iing you off ii2nt iit.

CA: cod..shut up

TA: no way.

TA: you're the one who 2tarted pe2teriing me remember.

CA: so wwhat if i did?

TA: whatever a22hole.

CA: hey your the asshole here

TA: how 2o?

CA: your alwways such a ass to me

CA: cant you just be nice for once

TA: are you fuckiing kiiddiing me ampora?

TA: you alway2 try two 2tart black feeliing2 and now you're a2kiing me two be niice two you.

TA: make up your fuckiing miind already.

CA: i havve, and i wwant you to stop,

TA: for what rea2on 2hould ii?

CA: uhh

CA: because, cod sol cant you just be nice for once

TA: ii could.

TA: 2o what diid you want?

CA: uh...i dont really knoww i wwas bored so..i.. decided to talk to you

TA: ok, 2o what2 up be2iide2 beiing bored a2 fuck?

CA: uh...nothing

TA: um, ok...

CA: so, sol, wwhat are you up to

TA: ju2t codiing 2ome 2hiit.

CA: ah..uh..cool

TA: dude are you feeliing alriight?

TA: you're actiing really weiird.

CA: yeah..im fine

TA: alriight...

CA: alright...

TA: 2o why the 2udden change?

CA: change..?

TA: you've been tryiing two be my kii2me2ii2 for the longe2t tiime and now you're actiing niice.

TA: iit2 confu2iing the fuck out of me.

CA: wwell..i thought..if being nice..might change things...

CA: and it seems to be..a little

TA: ...change thiing2 how exactly?

CA: uh..wwell..like..havving more people like me...i guess

TA: oh, ok.

CA: it alwways seem as if evveyone hate me, and im so fuckin sick of it

TA: you do realiize that you're mo2tly two blame for that, riight?

CA: i knoww...

CA: and im just so tierd of it

TA: wow ii diidnt expect you two actually admiit that.

CA: oh shit..i did...to you..

CA: fuck...

TA: eheheh

CA: shut up!

CA: you out of all of the damn people..i told you!

TA: calm down ED iim ju2t me22iing wiith you

TA: iim actualy glad that youve deciided two 2top beiing a douche all the tiime.

TA: iit mean2 all of that 2tupiid black fliirtiing wiill end.

CA: ...

CA: ww-wwhoa

TA: 2hiit.

TA: iignore that tho2e la2t two liine2.

TA: thii2 ii2 why ii normally don't talk whiile iim codiing.

TA: thii2 ii2 awkward now.

CA: no fuckin duh

TA: 2hut up.

CA: you first

TA: fuck you.

CA: fuck you

CA: cod go play wwith your bees or some thing

TA: ju2t 2hut ampora.

CA: i dont fuckin wwant to

TA: that2 2o iimmature iit2 ju2t pathetiic.

CA: your just pathetic, alwways wwas, alwways wwill be

TA: iim the pathetiic one?

TA: iim not the one who ii2 alway2 de2perately tryiing two get other2 iinto my quadrant2.

CA: u-uh

CA: damn you

TA: aw, diid ii hurt your liittle feeliing2?

CA: cod shut up...

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -

Eridan was sitting at his laptop, staring at the screen. Cod, he fucked up. Didn't he? His fingers wanted to hit the troll button again, to find out what he did. Why did Sol suddenly stop talking to him? Is it because Eridan was being annoying, because he told Sol to shut up? Just as he was about to get up and leave his computer a familiar _bing_. It was Sol. He quickly checked the message.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -

TA: ii 2wear two gog ii wiill kiill KK.

CA: wwhat wwhy?

TA: that grubfucker fucked wiith my computer2.

CA: thats wwhat you get..

TA: ii'll get my revenge 2oon

TA: a22hole wont know what hiit hiim.

CA: wwell havve fun wwith that

TA: oh ED.

CA: wwhat

TA: about what ii 2aiid...

CA: oh kar?

TA: not that, earliier. about your quadrant2...

TA: 2orry about that

CA: ...uh...wwoww

CA: your..saying sorry

CA: um..its ok

TA: d-dont expect me two d-do iit ever agaiin though

CA: haha.. wwhat evver

CA: i hope for you too

TA: you would.

CA: oh...shut up

CA: let me enjoy you doing this

TA: enjoy iit whiile you can then, becau2e liike ii 2aiid iit'2 a one tiime thiing.

CA: wwell..i just hope its not because its quite fun to see you say sorry

TA: whatever fii2hface.

CA: hey..dont call me names...

TA: eheheh

CA: cod sol, just shut up

TA: but iit2 2o much fun me22iing wiith you.

CA: cant you just be nice to me? then maybe i wwould be nice to you

TA: yeah yeah. old habiit2 diie hard though.

CA: wwhat evver

Sollux leaned back in his chair. His mind was racing with so many things. Eridan's change did something to him. Questioning thoughts ran through his mind. An idea came to his head, something to test those questions against.

TA: hey,

TA: want two come over and play a viideo game or 2omethiing?

CA: r-r-really

TA: why not?

CA: yeah...ok

TA: let me know when you get here, ii gue22.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

Woop! Woop! I'm about to start on the next chapter. This will be a continuing story, hopefully -_-, if not I'll definately have other stories that continue from this initial story. It's mainly based on my RP's with caliigulusAquarium. I really have to thank her for not only RP'ing so much with me, but for giving me some help on the story itself. If you ever want to RP with us our alternates are: twinnArmageddons and caliigulusAquarium. I'm Sollux and she's Eridan. Sorry if we seem a bit OOC ^^' . Love you all and reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
